Pretty Names, Aren't Always Given To Pretty People
by ImNunu
Summary: I never thought my name suited me. I was always outcasted by everyone, always the one people took to when they needed a form of entrainment. Being the outsider of Konoha, with thick glasses and a horrible appearance, I hated everything, and everyone. But when the new student came, for the very first time in my life. I loved my Name.
1. It Suits You

***Warning* The characters in this story have been changed to fit the plot. Some are in no way similar to the real plot of Naruto. Please proceed with caution ;)**

_**Pink**_, it's the same thing I wake up to every morning. It's the reason I stick out like a sore thumb even though I try to blend into my surroundings. I always thought my name was some what bitter-sweet. I mean, sure Sakura goes perfect with pink, but then again a Sakura flower stands out. Its makes your sway with it, it's simple, yet beautiful. And me, I seem to be the complete opposite of that statement. Why do we get named after a certain object? It's like pre defining yourself without getting the chance to show your identity in some way. Sometimes pretty names aren't given to pretty people, and for my case I can't accept my name. With pastel waist long hair and jade eye's you'd think that I sound like some sort of princess, wrong.

My hair is always in a neat high bun, and my eyes are swallowed by my thick rimmed glasses. My glasses aren't the only things that seem to consume my features, my original petit frame is always draped with clothes that should be worn by the opposite sex. 'Luckily', Konoha High does in fact have a tacky and predicable uniforms. Our navy blue shallow skirts, for the even shallower girls and simple off white blouse with a grey cardigan is mainly the girl's uniform. And you probably guessed right! Guy have the exact same colour sequence, but pants! My uniform is always a size bigger and I choose my skirt much longer than your typical student here. Its quite ironic how the one person who choose to blend in stands out the most.

I always make sure to get to school before anyone else, this ensures less encounters and I get my personal choice of seat. Beside the window at the back of course, I choose the only window that still opens and have the perfect view of the Sakura fields outside the main building. Yes I know, I hate my name; but I still love the actual flower. It's early fall and the start of the new semester, my final semester and the breeze almost makes me forget that today will be just like the rest, horrible.

The voice's in the hallway start to get louder until the front door of the classroom opens. In swings by four people in Konoha that everyone knows. Naruto Uzumaki, almost the loudest and foolish person to ever step foot in our village. His hair almost sticks out more than mine, literally. He's got so many golden spikes on his head it still blows my mind how it's a natural look, but then again I shouldn't be talking. Closely behind him is a girl that suits a pretty name. With her black hair, almost looking violet and those brilliant pearled, grey eyes that seem to stand out more than her boyfriends hair, is Hinata Hyuga. When the fraise opposites attract is mentioned, these two exceed all expectations. Hinata is quite and reserved, while Naruto seems to live off attention.

Not far behind them are Sai and Ino Yamanaka. Two people who are labeled as most attractive and best suited. Ino being the spitting image of Barbie, with baby blue eyes and blond hair that looks almost silver. While Sai is your basic tall and dark featured guy, with everything black including his soul he is Konoha heart throb. I resume my attention outside and try and count how many Sakura petals can fall to the ground before the actual Sakura is thrown down.

"Morning, Sa-Ku-Ra."

Nine, the amount of petals that fell, today was quicker than usual. Sai has a habit of always having that fake smile plastered on his pale face.

"Ha! She's ignoring you, maybe she can't hear you." Ino giggled while placing her heart shaped face on her boyfriends shoulder.

Two more steps and he was facing me, blocking my view of the falling petals.

"That's no way to great someone who was just trying to be friendly." He said.

"Pfft." I couldn't help it, my snort from his fake greeting escaped my lips.

In an instant my face was yanked in between his hands and I was forced to look up.

"What's so funny, Haruno?" He snapped.

"That fake smile brings out my real one." I replied.

His grip tightened and a smirk started to form on his face. His hand moved to the back of my head.

"I love this pink hair thought, it is natural? Of course it has to be, no ones dumb enough to actually want such a color."

"No one is dumb enough to answer their own question." I spat out. That caused him to tug to hard on my pastel strands allowing a grown to come out.

"Your something else you know that?" He laughed.

He was interrupted by the sound of the bell, signaling that first period had begun. He quickly let go of my hair and took his seat at the very front with the other three beside him.

Asshole.

I tried to fix the untamed bun before the teacher walked in, but then again he is always late. Shortly the class was already filled with laughs and conversations about last night and plans for tomorrow as well. As usual the seat beside, in front, and behind me were always empty. I was cut off from the class, cut off from the entire school. Our teacher had finally appeared, students stopped asking why he was never on time, his excuses were a little 'stretched'. Kakashi was a middle aged man, who always had his nose in a book, I honestly don't know what the other half of his face looked like.

"We have a new student today, please give him a warm welcome." Kakashi announced.

And following those words the door opened and in walked the 'new' heart throb of Konoha. He was also tall and had dark features, but he was taller than anyone in the current class. But maybe the fact behind that was how his hair spiked so abnormally from the back, but it was unique, it suited him. His eye's were big and sharp, all his features seemed sharp. It almost seemed like he was carved and each angle had to be perfect, because perfect is what this kid looked like.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

And that was all, he didn't wait for Kakashi to seat him down he just made his way to the back, the seat right in front of me. His shoulders were broad and his hair seemed even weirder close up, it was spiked up but looked soft at the same time. He would definitely stand out here, but it almost seemed like he didn't want to. He started to look out the window, looking towards the Sakura tree's and in that instant it felt like he was looking at me.

"Thank you Sasuke, I hope you will enjoy Konoha High." Kakashi said.

"Hn." Was all he replied with.

After the lesson outline Kakashi made his way to the faculty office and the chairs that were usually vacant had been occupied by every female of the class.

"Your Sasuke right?" Lame, they already new his name.

"Hn."

"Well if you need a tour of the school we'd be more than happy to show your around." They giggled.

So Annoying.

What I thought had been said by him out loud at the same moment. There was a long paused before Ino broke it with her high pitched laughter.

"Your so funny Sasuke! Here, come sit with us over there. Leave the pink drape alone."

And at this moment he looked up, but not at her. He turned around and faced me, almost surprised that there was actually, in fact another person there the entire time. I held his gaze, and he seemed to look so cold, and so unemotional and I wanted to mimic his exact features while returning the stare. I was interrupted by a heavy arm swinging over my shoulders.

"Hey Sasuke, my names Sai. This one her is Sa-Ku-Ra, but feel free to call her as you please, she isn't worth much anyways." And the whole class erupted in laughter.

I did nothing more but burry my head down, wishing that it was anyone but him, anything but his cold stare looking at me.

"Sakura is a pretty name, It suits you." He said.

I really hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter, please tell me what you think and if I should continue! Reviews would be much appreciated, thanks so much for taking the time to read this! ^_^

I don't own Naruto!


	2. Fallen Petals

Was he alright?

It was currently lunch, and I was under the Cherry Blossom Trees still debating if the new student did posses some type of sanity, or even eyes for the matter.  
_  
It suits you._

The fraise kept echoing through my mind, I didn't know what I hated more, maybe it was how I felt the heat rise up to my face, or that for a split second I believed the bastard.

"Pinky."

I wiped my head around, but I didn't have to considering that only Sai would be 'clever' enough to come up with such a name. I resumed reading the book in my lap pretending he wasn't there, hoping he'd get the hint and go away.

"Aw, come on don't ignore me." You could hear the fake disappointment in his voice.

As I finished reading the last sentence in my novel, "I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve." My book had no longer been laying on my lap.  
I looked over to see Sai swinging it back and forth in front of my face.

"Give it back." I growled.

"Ah so It does speak." He laughed.

"Pride and Prejudice huh? _It suits you."_ He smirked

He was mocking me. He new that the Uchiha boy had made me feel just a little bit happy. well I wouldn't give him such a word. He made me less miserable, ah that fits in better.

I tried grabbing the book out of his hands but he quickly dodged my attempt and grabbed both my hands between his free one.

"I'm disappointed! What, do I not get to see that _adorable _flustered look that you showed him first period?"

He inched his face closer to mine and whispered, "It was quite cute Sa-Ku-Ra."

He pinned both my hands above my head against the tree. And a smirk grew on his pale features. Sometimes I wondered, maybe Sai couldn't smile, maybe the only thing this guys brain was capable of processing was a smirk.

"Don't think he was actually taking notice of you. Such a sorrowful girl who always looks troubled could never attracted a person like him, could never attract anyone for the matter. He pities you." He spat out.

What was this guy trying to prove? I never asked for anyone's attention, needless to say his or her pity. I was perfectly fine with being alone, I always have and from the looks of it I always will be. I don't need some lanky flatted headed moron telling me what I already knew. So I did the first thing that came into mind,

I head-butted the asshole.

A loud grunt was heard and I wanted nothing more but to laugh at the boy who thought I needed his pity. He landed on his back and looked more in shock than pain, from my sudden out burst. I took the opportunity to snatch the book out his hands and made my way back into the school building. Not before hearing him cruse under his breath of course.

Lunch was still starting and going back to original spot was not an option so I picked the next isolated area, the rooftop.

The roof was also known as the school garden, with the entire area covered in grass, a large Cherry Blossom Tree and wild flowers no one wanted to go up there and dirty their school uniform. So when I was greeted by a sleeping figure as I opened the large steal door I was taken by surprise.

There lying on the uncut grass was the boy who made me feel less miserable. But I knew miserable was what I would feel like if I woke him up and was caught invading his privacy. But what made me proceed into walking further was still a mystery to me. He had taken off his uniform blazer and was currently using it as a pillow, how his hair still spiked up at the back was also another mystery.

I inched closer wanting to see if he looked as nice, I mean 'unique', from a shorter distance and it wasn't surprising when he did.  
His face seemed less worried as he slept, he looked relaxed and his lips would slightly part each time he took a breath. And it was just then I realized I was holding my own.

A single cherry blossom fell on his chest and before realizing what I was doing, I had reacted instantly and my hand reached out to retrieve the petal. As my fingertips brushed the surface of the shirt I was instantly yanked forward and greeted by newly awakened dark eyes.

I didn't dare break the silence, and for some reason I couldn't and I didn't want too.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to read, nothing else." I said.

He was still holding my wrist, and his eyes moved towards my free hand where I was clutching the book. He then looked down at his own body and took notice of the new petal that consumed his navy pants and let go of my hand to retrieve them.

"Hn."

My natural instincts were telling me to leave but ignoring all rationality I took a seat in the corner and opened the next chapter of my novel.

He didn't speak for the next ten minutes; he just looked up at the sky and seemed to be in a daze. I caught myself staring at him more than the book.

"Where did you live before this?" I bit my tongue, stupid girl! Don't pry.

"Small villages up north, nothing special." He said.

I had already pushed my boundaries so asking more of the thoughts that had pilled up for the past ten minutes wouldn't hurt, right?

"Is there any reason you moved here?" My voice shaked.

He wasn't reply and I felt even lower than Sai's IQ at that moment.

"My family insisted I come study here before they…" He didn't finished the question, and I regretted asking it.

"I have a certain goal to obtain. Here I can achieve that and make sure to live up to my families dream." He said.

"What's the dream."

This caused him to glare at me. He kept his gaze, and I returned the glare.

"I'm not some book, you know. There are certain things you should and can not share with others." He spat out.

"But there are certain things that if kept hidden for too long will rot and turn into something that ruin's its original purpose." I replied.

He raised his eyebrows, "And what do you know about purpose?" He asked

"I know that something's are always given a name before they even get a chance to decide what their purpose should be. It seems quite unfair having to follow a path that was already decided for you. Not having a choice can lead to anger. Anger can lead to hatred."

"Your annoying." He sighed.

What? Did this guy actually say what I think he said? And I thought we were connecting for a second! Jerk.

"Excuse me?"

"Hn." He smirked.

So I paused for a minute and decided against logic, I threw the book at his head.

"YOUR ANNOYING, HN!"

I began walking towards the exit but was surprised when my body had been forced to turn around after he grabbed my wrist, again might I add.

He had a smirk plastered on his face and I tried not to blush at the sudden contact.  
I tried breaking free but that just caused him to grab my other hand. His smirk grew into a grin and he inched his face closer to mine. At this point out noses were touching and his breath fanned over my face as I tried so hard to hold my own.

"Cute try." He said.

Thanks for taking the time to read the second chapter! The next chapter continues right after the point this one left off in, Cliffhanger!  
Reviews for if I should continue would mean so much, thanks again! ^_^

I do not own Naruto

;)


	3. Green

In all my life not a single person has called me cute. So why did it sound so believable when he said it? Why was I letting him come so close to me and not head-butting the egotistical bastard? Why did I want him to close off the… wait no.

He was doing it again, that smug smirk was stitched on his perfect features. His features that were so close to my own.

"H-h-ey! You better back-off or I'll seriously k-k-kick you!" I yelled.

What he did next made my whole body freeze. He slowly brought his hands up to my face and placed them genteelly on my cheeks. But his expression didn't change, he seemed calm as if he wasn't making the sound of my heart beat echo through my entire body.

He carefully took off my glasses and slowly drew them away from my face. He didn't say a word it seemed as if he was analyzing me. He kept his eyes locked on mine, while I returned the favor. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the steal door of the rooftop being flung open by Sai; following his trio.

"HARUNO! So this is where you were hiding!" Yelled Sai.

His sudden outburst made Sasuke drop my glasses and caused me to jump. Before I could object, Sasuke had placed me behind him.

"Ah, sorry to bother you so early during your arrival, but as you can see my business is with the thing behind you. So if you could kindly excu—"

"My business is also with her, so if you could excuse _us_, were busy." Sasuke cut him off.

I was taken back by the sudden action. Was he protecting me? Or maybe he just didn't like Sai. Who could blame him.

"Busy or not, I need to teach her a lesson so step aside." Sai made his way towards us but not before purposely crushing my glasses along the way. He let out a laugh and proceeded until he was facing Sasuke along with Naruto closely behind him.

I couldn't help but giggle at the visible bump on Sai's pale forehead, serves him right.

"You think this is funny Haurno?" Sai snarled.

"I certainly don't think it's not funny." I giggled.

He made an attempt to grab my arm but not before Sasuke's speed surpassed his own and Sai's arms had been forcibly pinned behind his back. I was no longer looking at Sasuke's back but Sai's face.

Sai's angry expression was now replaced with pure shock. He didn't say a word, which made me feel uncomfortable considering he was always running that big mouth of his.

He let out a single breath and no longer seemed to be affected by the hold Sasuke had on him, my eyebrows raised, "Green." He said.

The color of my eyes.

His gaze that still seemed unreadable was interrupted by Naurto's loud yell, "Bastard!"

And before I could blink, I was once again greeted by Sasuke's broad back and Naruto had mistakenly attacked Sai instead.

"Hn."

"You moron! How could you hit the wrong guy?" Ino yelled!

"N-n-aruo-to a-re you all right?" Hinata asked with panic in her voice.

Both idiot's were currently lying on the floor together tangled in limbs, I couldn't let out a single laugh before Sasuke had grabbed my wrist and we were already running down the exit stairs.

Maybe it was the fact that he was still holding my hand, or that his spikes seemed to bounced uncontrollably as he ran down the stairs, but I let out such a genuine laugh that even my own ears seemed to have heard something foreign.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You hair! It's weird but I like it!" I giggled. This was so unlike me, but what he said next seemed to be unlike his character as well.

"I like yours too." He smiled.

Sorry for such a short chapter! But I really wanted to post something right away after the pervious chapter! Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter and if I should add anything or even continue with the story!

Reviews would be really appreciated, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! ^_^

I do not own Naruto! :


	4. Sudden Change

It had been a little over two weeks sense the rooftop encounter, meaning it had been a two weeks sense I had spoken to Sasuke.

I didn't know what to feel. One moment he was there and the next, it seemed as if everyone around him was once again a stranger. He was still the object of attention but with his unresponsiveness it was hard to approach him, which for some reason crossed my thoughts everyday.

I was once again early to homeroom and was awaiting the morning bell. The breeze on my face seemed different without my glasses. My old pair completely shattered thanks to Sai and I had decided on getting contacts instead, I felt light this way.

Speaking of Sai he had been acting strange. Every sense he lost to Sasuke, he had stopped the constant approaches towards me. It's not as if he completely stopped, he still gave me the occasional 'clever' nickname but not once had he taken it further than that. He was being nicer almost; no that wasn't the proper term.

He was being less of a douche-bag.

This was my preference, I enjoyed being alone. I didn't want to be noticed so why was it that as soon as Sasuke had opened the classroom door my hopes rose up.

I wasn't expecting much but the silence I was greeted by as he made his way towards the seat in front of me wasn't exactly comforting.

He had placed his head on the desk and used his arms as a pillow, completely ignoring my presence.

And that pissed me off. How was he so oblivious of how his actions had affected me, heck even I didn't know what I was feeling? But all I did know was at the moment I wanted him to acknowledge me.

So I tapped his untamed spikes.

"Hn. What is it?" His voice was low and scratchy, as if he had awoken from a nap.

"Good Morning." I said.

"Morning."

"Uh- I-is everything alright? You seem kind of qui-" I was cut off.

"I told you before. I came here with a goal in mind. I'm just trying to keep my priorities straight. No distractions. " He said.

Why was this guy so complicated and confusing! Was he implying I was a distraction? But if so, how?

"You never told me what your goal was." I said

"And why should I?" He asked.

"Because maybe I could help."

He let out a low laugh, "How we both understand things are different."

"And how would you know my way of thinking." I asked

He turned his body around and leaned on my desk.

He began to smirk, "You Sakura Haruno think if you don't disturb anyone or anything, you'll live a peaceful life. A life in the Shadows. I for one can not sit back and watch as opportunities slip by."

"I-I'm nothing like that." My voice cracked.

He moved his feet under my desk and made sure to touch his foot with my own.

"You're easy to read. Your taken back by the simple things and that is what makes you weak." He said.

My hand reacted on it's own and before I could draw back I had slapped him.

For a split second his eyes seem to widen but he quickly regained his composure and brought his face closer to mine.

"Weak? Please tell me how I'm weak if I am _so_ easy to read Sasuke-_kun." _ I said in a bitter voice.

He smirked. That bastard was actually finding this amusing.

"I know exactly how you're going to react at any given time." He said.

Before I could say anything he had grabbed both my wrists and yanked me forward. I was so close to his face that when he spoke again, his breath tickled my lips.

"_You're_ _Annoying_."

It angered and flustered me even more on how he knew I would react to this situation. How he knew I would loss my composure while he kept that satisfied smirk plastered on his face. So I wanted to do something I know he wouldn't predict.

I kissed him.

Ah! Another quick chapter. I really wasn't planning on going with such a change in plot. So please tell me what you think because I might completely change this chapter…  
Hope you enjoyed ! Thanks so much for reading ^_^

I do not own Naruto :3


	5. Stay Away

Reality was like this, I have never held a guys hands before, let alone kissed him. Never thought of looking in between the lines and possibly falling in love. Falling in love sounded painful. Falling symbolizes a type of failure. Falling shows you were to weak to hold yourself up. Why call it falling in love? What ever falls always seems to shatter. I simply wasn't ready to let myself break for a simple emotion.

Like ice was what his lips felt like. Cold, smooth, and so very still. He was unresponsive but so was I. He smelt of musk with a soft hint of peppermint. He wouldn't draw his face away and I seemed paralyzed in the moment. We were both waiting to see who would shatter first.

And as blossoms fell from the trees, and the wind gusted through the room I slowly felt myself melt the ice. And in return the ice melted me.

He mimicked every movement I made. It seemed as if he was a fast learned or simply wanted to see what I knew.

Which was nothing.

Not only was he opening up a new world of thoughts mentally, it was happening physically.

I wanted to stay far away from him but also wanted to witness how much closer we could get.

It was a very unfamiliar feeling that was coursing threw my body. A heart attack that I wanted to get stronger. Air that I didn't want to fill my lungs. He left me breathless, yes.

Left my mind and heart empty, but filled me with something much more compelling

The feeling was foreign but I certainly didn't want it to end. So when the door suddenly flew open and Sasuke moved back I was left feeling rather selfish.

Interrupted without realizing what was even broken off left me wanting to rediscover what had just happened.

"What the hell?" Was all that Sai seemed to crock out.

I could fell my face flush at the sudden thought of someone else witnessing my first kiss.

"Tsk, what business do you have hear." Sasuke bit out.

Sai pointed a finger towards me and yelled, "Well clearly its not sucking face with the likes of her! What the heck do you think you're doing with my toy."

Toy? Was this guy seriously acting as if someone had stolen his favorite Lego piece so he had to settle for the play-doe instead? I wasn't his play thing! And sure as shit wasn't classified under 'his'.

I rose to speak but Sasuke had beat me too it.

"Hn, last time I checked you two were nothing close to being 'buddy buddy'." In fact weren't you going to harassed her even more just to inflate that pathetic excuse of an ego?"

"Oi! You know nothing. Ignoring anyone who approaches you and acting as if you are superior is what's pathetic!" Screamed Sai.

Sasuke slowly rose from his seat and made his way right in front of Sai. With each step he took Sai had stepped back. Shortly Sai's back had been pressed against the wall and Sasuke seemed to tower over him.

"I am only superior to those who allow themselves to think less of their own strength. People who pity their own weakness always accuse others for the failure they bring on themselves." Sasuke said.

I could see Sai open his mouth to say something but close it in defeat. He simply hung his head down.

Sasuke made his way back to me.

I heard a shuffle of footsteps, "What do you know about others, you asshole!" Yelled Sai with his hands clenched in fists and raised towards Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the boys neck and slammed his back on the near by desk. A thud was heard following Sai's deep gulp for air.

I was shocked as to why he had reacted so quick and violently. Sai was more talk then action so why was he acting as if he had crossed a major line?

"I know more than you think." Sasuke said.

I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash crimson for a split second. His grip was tightening and ironically enough Sai's face was turning pastel pink.

I quickly ran towards Sasuke and tried to pry his hands off but he wouldn't budge. I wrapped my arms behind his waist and tried to push him back.

"Sasuke stop! You're hurting him! Please just leg it go!"

"SASUKE!"

Slowly his arms fell limp and he relaxed under my hold.

I left go and went to tend to the boy who was the cause of all my wounds.

I carefully lifted Sai and placed his arm over my shoulder and then looked up to Sasuke who had been starring with dark orbs.

"That was too much. Even for you. Even for him." I said.

Sasuke whipped his head to the left, "Tsk, he deserved it."

"No one deserves this! How can you possibly think that force is the right outcome! Do you really believe that if you can inflict pain knowing it won't come back on you, that it's okay? Being weak is one thing, being empty is another." I spat out.

"Hn, _your annoying_." And he quickly left the classroom.

My eyes followed each of his footsteps and suddenly I realized that Sasuke Uchiha could be there one moment, then gone the next. He was simply not the type to be there for too long. And I was the type to never stop waitng.

Patience vs Reluctance

I re-focused my attention to the limp boy in my arms. He was looking to the ground with his eye browns noted together making wrinkles on his pale forehead.

"Uh,he's the hot headed type but-"

"I'm sorry." I was cut off.

I was taken by surprise. Sai defiantly wasn't the type to apologize.

"Huh? What for? You both were at fault but he took it too far. No one should have to endure harassment and abuse." I whispered.

He looked up and held my gaze. It was uncomfortable being starred at by someone who always made me want to tear my gaze. But his onyx eyes that closely resembled the boy I had just yelled at wouldn't allow me to draw my green orbs away.

"You shouldn't stay close to someone who could easily lose his cool." Said Sai.

This made me have a double take. Why was the guy who always seemed to loss his cool care so much about the first person to ever treat me close to a human being.  
Its questionable how others only seem to notice the bad in people who have actually portrayed more good then they have.

It's as if people only see what they want too. Only see things that make them see less of themselves.

So I laughed. I let a wave of giggles escape. But what stopped the sudden laughter was the gesture Sai hade made.

He began to twirl my rose stained hair within his fingers.

He drew his face closer to me, until he genteelly thumped his forehead with mine.

He uttered one sentence than left me with a hundred questions.

"Stay away from Sasuke."

AH! I sorta disappeared for a bit, but I'm back now, so please continue to read and review cause that would really mean so much! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get some feed back I hope!  
Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^_^

I do not own Naruto


	6. Liar

I shoved him away.

He had no right being so close after treating me like I was worthless. The look on Sai's face seemed more hurt than shocked.

I rose to my feet and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

I kept walking.

"Please! Just listen to what I have to say. " He yelled.

A part of me wanted to keep walking. I wanted to go find Sasuke and make sure he was alright. I was starting to feel like I needed that boy, and that made me more terrified than relieved.

How was someone supposed to deal with wanting to be needed by someone who simply, wasn't needed by you? I thought if I only depended on myself, than isolation wasn't that bad. But there is certain happiness to knowing you were not alone. But there was a certain loneliness to knowing someone did not want your happiness.

"Just this once." Sai whispered.

I stopped in my tracks. I dug my nails in the palm of my hands and closed my eyes.

"What is it?" I replied.

He let out a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry."

I paused.

"You should apologize to Sasuke, not me."

"No, you're miss understanding. I'm not sorry for what I did to Sasuke. I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

I re opened my eyes. My silence caused him to continue.

"For everything I've done to you, for treating you so poorly. I regret making you hate me."

"What? No one keep's repeating something that will cause them regret." I said.

"Your wrong. If you keep messing something up to the point of no return it doesn't really matter what happens next right? I mean you'll always hate me so what's the point in trying?"

I turned around.

"Trying what? What are you getting at?" I asked.

He took a single step towards me.

"What I'm saying is, no matter how many time's I apologize you'll never come to like me."

I froze. Every word he seemed to say was more confusing then the next.

"Exactly. So you can stop this." I said.

He took another step forward.

"I'm sorry okay." The look on his face was a mix of regret and kindness.

"No! You can't do that! It's not fair, you can't really expect me to forgive you after all the torment you caused. Is this another one of your games, cause it's not funny!"

"Just listen to me!" He yelled.

"I don't want to! I never want to hear anything you have to say!"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't deserve your time. I know that. But I know even for someone as awful as me, you'd listen."

I bit the inside of my lip.

"I never did anything to you. I stayed clear of everyone. Was it really that amusing seeing me struggle." I whispered.

He stepped closer.

"I needed someway, anyway to make the quite girl talk to me." He said.

He threw his arms in the air, "What was I suppose to do! You refused to talk, you wouldn't take your eyes off the ground. I needed you to look at me."  
.

"Why! Why does it matter where I look? I asked.

"Because you matter! You matter so much."

I didn't know how to react. How to feel to his sudden words. Usually words like this make someone happy, but coming from the likes of him made me furious. It's impossible treating something that mattered like it was worthless.

"I know you don't believe me. I know what I've done until now can't be ignored, but god dammit Sakura look at me! Look at me the way you look at him!" He yelled.

"I don't look at anyone, remember?" I said.

"Tsk. You look at him, the way I wish I could look at you."

I locked eyes with him, and for a brief moment he wore the same expression as Sasuke; determination.

He took another step.

"Give me a chance to show you how much you matter." He said.

"You don't deserve anything." I said.

" I know I'm not Sasuke. I know things could have been different. But I'll make do with what I have."

"You have nothing! You're confusing me!" I replied.

"I care about you!" He yelled.

"Liar! You only care about yourself!"

He took his final step, now facing me.

"Ignore everything up until now. Give me just one minute to explain to you."

I gulped.

If I wanted this to end here, then I needed to listen to what he had to say next.

I whipped my head to right, "One minute." I repeated

"You know in the beginning I hated people like you."

I snorted.

"Let me finish." He said

"Anyways. That was only in the beginning. Truth is you were so quite at first I wanted to hear your voice.

I tried imagining how you would sound like; such a frail girl should have a voice to match her. But once you responded to my constant harassments in a strong, undefeatable voice, I was intrigued.

Then after I heard your voice I wanted to see your facial expressions. How you would looked if someone made you laugh, or smile.

But the only face I seemed to muster out of you was anger, or depression; but even so, they still had an aspect of beauty in them.

I wanted to know you, the real you. But my attempts always pointed in the wrong direction.

And once I couldn't read you I was getting annoyed with myself. That how the single person I wanted, didn't want me."

His time was up, but I didn't stop him as he continued.

"And you know what? I still thought you were beautiful. You were the definition of hidden beauty. Not only in the way of concealing yourself, like your brilliant eyes. But in the way you loved. It was so hidden as if it wasn't there to begin with. But how you looked at him; you loved others in the way you wished they loved you. And if you let me, just this once,

I promise you, I'll give you that exact love."

I told myself I wanted to make this longer! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Haha! Love triangle wasn't apart of the plan, but why not!? Reviews would be much appreciated and would encourage me to update faster! :D

I do not own Naurto.


	7. Capture The Tag

**I would ****like**** to dedicate this chapter to the YukiTenVianey Team! Thank you so much for the cover ****photo****, and the support! You guys are ****beyond**** amazing! ****ALSO ****DISCLAIMER. CHANGE OF PLOT/SETTING. AKATSUKI ARE NOW ADDED BUT AS NORMAL CHARACTERS. THE STORY IS MY VERSION AND THOUGHTS OF NARUTO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

There are always two types of people. Ones that want to see you happy and the ones that find happiness in your suffering. A person will never want you to suffer and be happy, these traits will never overlap.

Sai was not in love with me, he was in love with the reactions, the sense of power he had over me. And once seeing how I was slowly starting to react to someone else made his mind go grey. He acted fast, he wanted to know the best way to keep his favorite pass time within reach. When people say they love you, you''ll listen, no matter the person.

I listened to him, yes. Did I pay attention, no.

After his 'confession' I quietly exited the room, this time I did not turn around after I heard him calling.

Now lets fast forward to the present day.

Skipping was not my style. The stereotype applies here, the one in glasses is in fact well educated. So seeing as I had made sure not attend school for two days did make me anxious. But the thought of entering a room that was only filled with people I did not want to approach was making me feel another type uneasy.

Many things made me uneasy, and the list was increasing as I pretended to sleep.  
The one at the top of the list was in fact Sasuke, however Sai was coming in at a close second. But uneasy can be defined in multiple ways right? The type of uneasy that is given off of Sasuke is different. It isn't horrible, however it isn't unpleasant. The type that comes with Sai is one that makes me feel guilty and cautious; scared even.

Uneasy was a funny word, with multiple reasons.

But what made me more uneasy then both of the dark haired males was the fact that I would be spending this weekend with them.

Like any other schooling system it came with "benefits", there words not mine.

A yearly trip for all of the neighboring villages in order to increase the nest generations bonds was taking place today. The Leaf, Sand, Waves, Stone, you name it was all invited to this yearly event. The worst part was how the higher ups designed it like a game; a survival game. Being put on a small island by ship from here is where this takes place. You are to be put in a group of six by random; named by color, with people you have never met before. Each group consists of pairs; one boy and girl from the same village. Last year it had been me and Naruto on the orange team, our team mates were from the Sand Village. A girl I took a liking to because of her strong will, who I believed was called Temari, her brother was also on our team. A quite red head, Gaara was his name. The rest of our team was made up of people from the land of waves; again a brother and sister. They didn't stand out much and kept quite for most of the games, I envied them.

I prefer doing tasks alone, but the groups were surprisingly not the worst part of the trip.  
The goal of the trip was too see how many color tags you could steal from the other teams. How the tags are split up is what gets to me.

Each team mate is given a single strip of the color they are assigned and is to wear it like a headband. And using any means necessary you are suppose to retrieve the tags from the remaining players.

Once your tag is taken, you would think you are out of the game; if only.

At all times you must have a tag visibly tied around your head if you have one in your possession, the rest are more than welcome to be hidden.

The games goes on for two days, camping is included in this event, but seeing as to most of the color tags are taken at night, no sleep is really taking place.

And within those two days whether you have a tag or not you can still try to capture some.

Capture the flag is how this game plays out, its just everyone has a flag.

Why everyone plays so extreme is because of the price that is to be given to the top team.

People on the winning team are all given scholarships after leaving high school. However the same offer is given to the player with the most tags collected by the end of the hunt, regardless of the team placement.

And let me just say this, people will and have played dirty.

I rolled over and sat on my bed with my legs hanging over the side. I placed my face in my hands and tried to think of a way to get out of this trip. Two days seemed endless once you were constantly hiding and checking your surroundings.

I could hear a knock at my door.

I lifted my head , putting on a fake smile.

"Come in"

It was my mother, wearing a simple white dress that made her sun kissed hair appear brighter. She poked her head in and let out a laugh before entering.

"Sakura, did I wake you?" She asked.

"No I was just going to wash up" I replied.

"Well breakfast is on the table, come on the ship leaves in an hour." She smiled

"Well you see, I'm feeling a little sic-"

She closed the door before I could finish.

I let out a long sigh and pushed myself off the bed, dragging my way to the bathroom.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, people say I have my mothers eyes, surprisingly enough it was my fathers hair that was passed down to me. I had a habit of smiling at my reflection, practicing to see if my smile was believable when I needed to use it. I turned the tap on and started to wash my face, the cooling sensation made me forget about my surroundings, only for a moment.

This wont be too bad? Last year was less miserable, as much as I refuse to admit it, the cause for that was Naruto.

He had a natural protecting aura around him and he made sure to keep me within view and never failed to get the others and I to laugh. He was different those two days, he took responsibility for every injury on the team and swore to protect us. Kindness and bravery was what I had learnt in those 2 days.

We came in second place last year, thanks to him. He practically tied ever tag he got around his limps, his entire arms and left leg had been painted with multiple colors.

I closed the running water and practiced one last smile before leaving the room.

Everyone was to be dressed in the same outfit for the game, it made things more 'interesting this way' although not knowing who was who in a forest bigger than our entire village didn't sound interesting to me.

A simple all black outfit was the only requirement to participate in this game, so as I shoved my left arm in my black long sleeve it did in fact feel like I was about to attend my own funeral.

Letting out one last sigh, I exited the room. As I walked down the hall I heard my mom calling again.

"Sakura! Come eat quickly before you leave!"

"But I'm not going anywhere"

She started to laugh, "Oi come on, I loved going to this trip when I was your age."

She walked over to me and cupped my hands in her face and whispered, " Make me proud."

Looking at her jade eyes I started to pout, this was my last chance to get out of it, but my frowning only caused her to mimic my childish attempts, which in turn made me puff of my cheeks in defeat.

Pinching them she said, "That's my girl. Now eat up."

I did as told and as my eyes roamed around the small kitchen they fell on the single bottle of water laid out in front of my half eaten plate.

Another reason I dis liked these games was because there was water, lots and lots of it. We were responsible for finding our own food and shelter so water was a must, but the fact that I was not entirely a swimmer was a weak point.

Its how Ino yanked my tag from me last year.

My thoughts were broken from my mom grabbing my arm and lifting me up, "You have to leave now, be careful, have fun!" She kissed me on the forehead before I headed out.

It felt lighter walking to school without any belonging, the streets were decorated in other bodies also dressed in black walking in the same direction as I was.

A particular yellow stood out more than usually further ahead, and the way he threw his arms at the back of his head gave him away even more.

He was walking alone which made me pick up my pace until I was next to him.

"Ah Sakura-chan!"

"Morning Naurto." I placed my hands behind my back as we walked along.

He grinned at me. Although Naruto was friends with others I don't call allies, he was still unmistakably pure.

He was a natural friend.

"I hope were partners again! Last year we were so close to winning, just 2 tags short!" How he held up his hands and grabbed his blond locks out of frustration made me laugh through the quite morning streets.

"I hope so too." I smiled.

The rest of the walk was him explaining where people usually like to hide during the games. How you should always stay away from water areas at night if you valued your safety was also something he mentioned.

The school gates came into view and so did the busses that would take us to the dock.

We would divided up in partners now and find out our remaining group members when we got to the island.

Making my way to homeroom took longer than expected, however trying to take the less crowded way for less encounters might have been the cause.

So when I was greeted by Ino at the end of the hall I was taken by surprise.

Ino, wait.

How could Sai confess even though he is openly in a relationship with another person. But then this is just another reason to believe that he was in fact lying to me.

I slowed my pace down so she would enter the class room before me, waiting a minute I followed suit. As I am usually the first one in class, being the last one for the first time didn't feel very inviting. The room fell silent for a second, peeking the interest as to who was entering, but the chatter was quickly resumed after realizing it wasn't an important person. I kept my eyes on the floor as I made my way to my desk and only lifted my head up once I heard Kakashi voice.

Finally looking at my surroundings I noticed Sasuke was in his usual spot in front of me, but the fact how Sai had now been sitting in the desk next me to made me duck my head down once again.

What was this guy trying to do exactly?

"Now before we bored the busses we need to split into pairs as you all know. Now remember for the next 2 days your partner is your closets ally. Trust them, help each other, and do not turn your back on your friends. Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

I slowly lifted my head up again trying to only focus on Kakashi as he started to call the first names.

"In the Orange team; Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga"

"ALL RIGHT" Naruto yelled as he held up his hands, only causing Hinata to turn crimson and play with her fingers.

"Naurto settle down." Kakashi warned.

Kakashi then named out the Red, Green, and Yellow pairings. I started to play with my hands realizing that both my name and Sasuke's were yet to be called out. I mean if I had to be partnered up with anyone, I would like to pic-

My thoughts were cut off by Kakashi, " On the Pink team are Sakura Haruno, and Sai."

I let my head fall onto the desk telling myself that I had heard him wrong, there was no way-

"On the Black team are Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka."

Sasuke had never stopped looking out the window ignoring the mention of his name,  
Ino however seemed to be ecstatic, quickly turning to the girl beside her beaming with a smile.

"What about Sai?" Murmurs were heard.

The smile quickly slipped away, "What about him?"

"Its just well you know, during the event you spend so much time with your designated partner, will he uh-um be okay with you and Sasuke paired up?" The girl ducked her head down after finishing speaking.

"Sai and I are just friends now" she turned around, "Isn't that right Sai?"

Finally looking at the boy sitting next to me only to realize how exhausted he looked. Visible dark bags were found underneath his once un-deaftable black eyes. The usual fake smile he always had painted on was no where to be seen. His outfit off all black was not helping him look any less pitiful.

"Huh?" He turned his head over.

Zoning back into reality he nodded, "Oh yah, just friends."

There it was that smile. Who was he trying to fool, the smile seemed less realistic than his feelings for me. The class was left with an awkward silence, and I was left with thinking how I strangely felt connected to the matter.

Breaking the silence Kakashi cleared his throat, "Alright, make sure to bored the buses with your partner will be at the docking stations soon."

I quickly rose to my feet and walked out of the door. I increased my pace in order to be the first one to board the bus, I had no intention of sitting beside my team mate.  
Picking the very front seat I sat down patiently waiting for the other students. One by one unfamiliar faces filled the silence and the seats on the bus. I leaned my temple against the window and closed my eyes

Two days.

Its only going to be two days.

I can do this.

As I felt myself slowly drift off I allowed it, it was the only sleep I would be getting for now.

Dreams were something I didn't believe in. I preferred to not dream at all, I did not like watching different versions of me go through scenarios I knew I would never take while awake in reality. Dreams gave you hope, a chance to let you believe that things that are unreachable were already in your grasp. If its one thing I don't need in life, its hope. Hope is a paralyzer, creating an imaginary source that will magically make things all better. Its hope that keeps us holding on, making us never let go and keeping us from moving forward.

The dream that was running through my thoughts at the moment was a strange one, like the rest.

I was looking at myself sitting in the class room watching the cheery blossoms fall, it was how my hair had been let down and blowing in the breeze that made me think someone else possessed pink hair.

This girl wasn't me, she looked at peace, she looked happy.

The classroom door had opened and the me in my dream had smiled, it did not look like the smiles I practiced every morning in front of the mirror. This one was not forced.

"Sakura."

The person that had entered the room said my name.

"Sakura."

It was a males voice.

"Sakura."

It was getting father away.

"Sakura."

The room disappeared and so did the voice, my eyes flickered open only to realize how my head had not been leaning on the window anymore but on Sai's shoulder.

"Sakura."

The same voice from the dream.

"Its time to wake up now, will be there soon."

I jumped back and created as much distance as I could between us, how was I so oblivious of my surroundings.

He scratched the back of his head, "Uh sorry you looked tried I didn't want to disturb you."

"I think it was me who disturbed you, sorry about that."

I was trying to avoid him, but how he kept showing up was making this overly difficult.

This time when he smiled it was soft, kind, some what believable, "Never a disturbance."

The bus had stopped and I turned my attention to the window where the dock was now in sight.

Although I could never swim, I was still found of the water. It was simply beautiful. How the blue was so bold and reflected off the sky made me wonder if beauty in others can be transferred into you.

Kakashi's voice broke the excitement, "Okay the ship ride is not long, once we arrive the other school will be there. Be sure to be kind to your other team mates. This effects how our villages will be connected."

The ship was large enough to be alone for a while, so doing what I did best, I vanished from the crowd. Majority of the students remained inside of the boat seeing as how food and entertainment was provided before reaching the island, so the outside area of the ship was a more than welcoming place to escape too. Walking to the railings at the end of the ship use to be frightening during the pervious trips, but now I found myself drawn to that certain area. I could see the island from here, like Kaskashi said it wasn't too far, but the fact it was also impressively big was another factor. The island consisted of mostly forest area so majority of the injuries from last year was due to how people who couldn't climb trees, thought they could.

"Hn."

Only one person would make his presence known by a simple grunt. So turning around and finding an all black Sasuke standing behind me was not surprising.

"If you lean any father you'll fall off."

"You think that will get me out of this game then."

He moved to the empty spot beside me and leaned his forearms on the railing.

"If you don't want to be here, then you shouldn't."

I learned to accept the fact that what ever Sasuke would say just naturally sounded cold and distant.

I turned my face towards him, "Its not that easy getting out of this event."

"Its never easy."

I felt like he was no longer talking about the game.

He kept his gaze focused on the sea ahead, and for a moment he looked more stunning than the water.

"Be careful."

My eyes widened, I was too surprised to understand what he had just said.

"Sure the game is difficult but I'll be okay." I smiled

"Not of the game."

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

"Be careful of your surroundings." He said.

My surroundings? The only people I will be with are my teammates?

"Of the people you're with Sakura."

"Okay. You be careful as well."

He turned to face me, and the sudden focus of his facial features caused me to regret how the heat rose up to my face so quickly.

"You proved to be quite unexpected" He smirked.

"Watch your back Haruno."

And with that he walked away.

I turned around to watch him walk away and only returned my attention back to shore until his body was fully out of site.

Unexpected.

Realization hit and so did the regret.

Was he referring to the sudden kiss, my face heated up at just the thought.I was starting to think that the one thing I had to be careful of the most was Sasuke and not some silly game.

Looking up again the island was much closer and only getting larger. We were almost out one last sigh I turned around and made my way towards the others.  
Slowly voices started to surface and faces started to appear. Everyone was gathered into a large circle focusing their attention on who was in the center. Which was where a woman was handing out the colored tags to everyone. I felt a tap on my shoulder and was greeted with Sai holding a pink ribbon in front of my face. Looking up at him I could see he had already tied his around his forehead.

"It was getting crowded so I grabbed yours for you." He was avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Sai mumbled.

I gently took the ribbon from his hands and wrapped it around my forehead. Having trouble with the knot I felt his hands over mine.

"May I."

I slipped my hands away and thought against it but nodded in agreement. The ship had stopped and teachers were starting to point students towards the exits, I watched as other laughed and hugged excitingly waiting for the day to begin. I felt out of place.

"It's prefect." Sai said.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"The pink, its perfect." He pointed to the ribbon but how he was smirking made me think he was referring to another pink.

"We should get going, our other team mates should be outside."

Just like all the other responses through out the day I nodded and mumbled to no one in particular. Waiting outside was a sea of black. Everyone had been gathered and was eagerly looking for others who possessed a matching head band. A familiar girl with four pig tails came into site, and seeing the pink ribbon she wore made me feel relieved, she was a strong player. However the man beside her was not the same red head from last year. This one wore a black hood, he had tied the ribbon over it.

"Well look what we have here! It's good to see you again Sakura."

I smiled, "You too Temari, lets do our best." I said

"This here is my other brother, Kankuro."

"Yo." He waved a peace sign.

His face was painted in purple, only in certain areas.

"Hello, I'm Sai." He outstretched his arm to him and wore his signature smile again.

Kankuro accepted it, "Lets win this thing!"

"Well now that were all best friends lets find the remaining two!" Yelled Temari.

"Looks like we found you brats first." A deep voice had spoken.

Turning around stood a tall man with long comb backed silver hair wearing a black V neck. Next to him was a breath taking girl with short lavender hair and hazel eyes.

Both of them wore pink ribbons.

"How ironic the girl with pink hair is on the pink team, are you sure your head band doesn't just blend into that nest." He poked my forehead.

Sai had moved in front of me, "Doesn't that shirt show to much cleavage."

"You little." He raised his arm but it was quickly caught by the girl standing behind him.

"Hidan enough."

She made her way in front of us, "Please bare with him, my name is Konan, this is Hidan, I hope you can forgive us."

I started to shake my head rapidly back and forth, "Oh no, its alright honestly! My name is Sakura." She was mature and kind, I caught myself blushing.

Hidan had let out a snort, "What a 'unique' name."

Konan had wiped her head back causing him to look away.

"My names Temari, this here is my brother Kankuro." She outstretched her hand and in return was given a smile from Konan.

"And who is this?"

Konan pointed to boy beside me who spoke up,

"Sai."

"Bitter." Hidan whispered.

"Ugly." Sai replied.

They began to glare at one another but Kakashi's voice had caught their attention.

"Everyone we are about to begin. Please line up with your team mates in front of the pathway, after GO the games begin."

"1."

I looked over at Temari and Kankuro, both in ready positions.

"2."

Konan looked calm. Hidan caught my eye and winked.

"3."

Sai grabbed my hand.

"GO."

And we ran.

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, a little boring but I needed introductions for characters and the change of setting, it picks up in the next chapter. Just to let you know this is still SASUSAKU! But I like love triangles so please bare with me. Going to make a twist by adding some violence (blood) and profanity cause Hidan... I wanted to incorporate the Chunin exams but with a twist so here is my attempt.  
Also DISCLAIMER AGAIN the Akastuki will be in the story as just students from neighbouring villages and not 'bad' guys. This is my remake and completely different from the original Naruto. I really like their personalities in the anime so I wanted them to be in my story.

Thanks for reading, reviews really are inspirational and keep me writing!

Hope you liked it!

I do not own Naruto ._.


End file.
